The invention relates to work stations for supporting display monitors and user input devices such as keyboards on a wall or other vertical surface. The work stations are typically mounted to a wall and comprise a movable support that is moved by the end user to position the display, keyboard or the like. Existing competitor workstations use a counter-balance mechanism to maintain the support in the desired position. The counter-balance mechanism may comprise a gas spring with an adjustment screw that changes the application angle of the counter-balance force and/or length of a mechanism member to vary the force exerted by the counter-balance mechanism on the support. The vertical position may be maintained by the counter-balance device and friction joints. The counter-balance force is adjusted to match the weight of the support and the devices mounted to the support, primarily a keyboard and monitor. Any additional force applied by the end user can cause the mechanism to move unexpectedly such that the height adjustment capability only works for a limited load range beyond the counter-balance setting. In addition, adjustment of the counter-balance mechanism is difficult and typically requires hand tools and may require some disassembly of the work station. These factors result in workstations that do not remain in a fixed position during use, tend to float downward with applied loads, and are difficult to adjust.